


Love Machine

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: !chunky reader, !plus size reader, Dancing, F/M, Talking, Touching, Touchy-Feely, chunky reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Take it as you may, but you can't deny that he's a love machine.[Chunky Reader Insert]
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love Machine

“My sunflower, come and play with me, it’ll be fun da?” You smiled up at your boyfriend Ivan who was holding up a Wii controller at the moment and you placed the bookmark inside of your book and sat it to the side.

“What are we gonna play Ivan?” He kissed your forehead as he handed you your Wii remote and started the system up.

“Just Dance (Name), I heard it was fun.” Ivan beamed down at you due to your short size as you laughed nervously at your Russian boyfriend.

You hated to dance not because you were a bad dancer or anything it was because you were bigger than most girls and when you would dance, everything would shake and jiggle and that was a sight nobody wanted to see.

You were in your own little world until Ivan wrapped his arms around your soft waist and nuzzled your neck lightly.

“Are you ready for a challenge (Name)?” He whispered this into your ear as you blushed and nodded as his hot breath continued to tickle your skin.

“Good, because I chose the hardest song on the game my пушистая красавица.” You puffed out your cheeks a bit at the fact that he chose the hardest, most intense song on the game and he called you fluffy beauty again. That was Ivan’s pet name for you and he loved to use it.

“Let’s start my sunflower; I love to see you dance.” You looked into Ivan’s eyes and saw that sparkle that was always there when he was around you and smiled. 

“Alright Ivan, you’re so going down!” You kissed the tip of his nose as the two of you got in position as the music started.

_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago…_

_He was big and strong..in his eyes a flaming glow.._

You started to move your body all over the place, going low with your hands on top of one another and doing some sort of Russian dance that Ivan apparently knew well as you saw him doing in perfectly with a grin on his face as he glanced at you and smiled.

You felt your face flush as you worked yourself harder trying to do the same pose as Ivan but failed as the dance continued to something else as you raced to keep up.

“Come now my (Name), I know you’re more flexible than that.” Your Russian man smirked at you as you flushed even more knowing exactly what he was talking about… that pervert.

Your eyes continued to watch the game on the television screen as your mind began to wonder a bit as you thought about this song and how much it reminded you of Ivan.

His eyes always did hold this certain glow whenever he was around you and when you two made love. They were always shining; they were never dull not even when he was sad.

_Most people looked at him with terror and with fear.._

Many people were afraid of Ivan which was ridiculous. Ever since you’ve met Ivan, he’s always been sweet and caring towards you always making you happy and feeling loved. People just got the wrong idea about him because he’s usually quiet and reserved, but to you he was always open and warm.. Like a giant teddy bear.

Your giant teddy bear to be exact. 

_But to Moscow chicks, he was such a lovely dear.._

You scowled slightly at that part of the song as you did a pivot and the dance barrel thing again as you felt a burning in your legs. Ivan did attract many girls who were all thinner and prettier than you making you feel like you didn’t deserve Ivan in the slightest.

The thing was, he would always go back to you and never even think twice about the women who tried to get his attention.

He wanted you..

_He could preach the Bible like a preacher full of ecstasy and fire..._

Oh boy, he sure was full of ecstasy and fire, that was for sure, but it wasn’t when he was preaching from a bible..

_But he also was the kind of teacher women would desire…_

They did want Ivan, all those pretty, thinner women would be a great match for him you would think, but he always looks your way and nowhere else..

_Ra Ra Rasputin Lover of the Russian Queen…_

_There was a cat that really was gone…_

_It was a shame how he carried on…_

You smiled at yourself as you continued to get perfects upon perfects and glanced over at Ivan who had a knowing smile playing on his lips.

“Getting nervous Ivan?” You smirked at your boyfriend who smiled at you and shook his head.

“Not at all (Name), but you are distracting me very much so.” Ivan continued to watch your body move along with the game making you blush as you continued to dance determined not to stop because of your fear.

_He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar…_

_But the Kasachok he danced really Wunderbar…_

You could feel the sweat starting to roll and your muscles started to ache from all of the jumping and quick movements that you had to copy on the game, but you weren’t going to let him win. He was totally going down!

“I hope you have this much energy tonight my пол котенка.” You felt Ivan grope your butt totally forgetting about the game as you squeaked at his actions.

_In all affairs of state he was the man to please…_

_But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze…_

Ivan then grabbed your waist tightly as he pulled you back into his embrace as his hands slowly roamed your plump body making you moan lightly at the sensations.

“W-what about the game Ivan?” You gasped as you groped your clothed breast roughly laughing in your ear lightly.

“Now why would I want to play a game when I have something even more wonderful to play with right here?” He started to tickle your soft sides making you giggle a bit at the ticklish feel as he kissed every part of your exposed skin as he could.

_For the Queen he was no wheeler dealer…_

_Though she’d heard the things he’d done…_

_She believed he was a holy healer who would heal her son…_

The game continued on as Ivan more concerned with you at the moment as he slowly started to unbutton your top, going painfully slow as you felt his smirk in his little sweet kisses.

You thought of the song’s lyrics and remembered when you first got together with Ivan which was three years ago, people would tell you absurd stories of how he was evil and he was no good for you.

You shook all of those negative comments away because they were wrong. Ivan was wonderful, he was sweet and loving towards you and he showed it every chance he got and in every way he could.

You would never know how you got so lucky; he was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you. You smiled as Ivan began to stroke your belly lightly and whispered some more sweet nothings into your ear making you blush.

He loved you for you, he didn’t mind you were bigger, in fact he loved it. He would always say it was something to grab onto, to squeeze and love even more. 

_Ra Ra Rasputin Russia’s greatest love machine…_

You laughed at the last line of the song you heard as Ivan suddenly hoisted you up onto is shoulders and made his way towards the stairs that lead to your guys’ bedroom..

Oh yeah, he was Russia’s greatest love machine.


End file.
